I'm With You
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: I love this song so much, it's by Avril Lavigne and she is my idol. Helga catches her boyfriend cheating on her and runs away, Arnold who has loved her for a while now chases after her and sparks fly and the years fly by as well. If it's confusing, thi


I'm With You  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva, song by Avril Lavigne  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold (owned by Craig Bartlett) and I don't own the song I'm With You (owned by Avril Lavigne)  
  
Hey, what's up? I'm going to write my next chapters over Thanksgiving break. I've been really busy and I wrote this on a Saturday when I had some time. This is my all-time favorite song, and my first song-fic, so be nice with reviews. I tried my best to associate the lyrics with the song. Well, enjoy!:D  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Around 10 o'clock found a lonesome girl on an old bridge in the park--in the rain. No weatherman had predicted anything like this. Maybe the weather was complying with her feelings. Her boyfriend of two years, and she caught him kissing another girl. It wasn't just a light peck on the lips; they were really going at it. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her out of Rhonda's party, and here where she was now. HE was the only one who saw the direction she ran in; not even her best friend saw; she was too 'busy.' Oh where is he when you need advice?  
  
~I'm standing on a bridge~ ~I'm waiting in the dark~ ~I thought that you'd be here by now~  
  
Tears streamed down her delicate cheeks as she thought about him. Freshman year she decided to forget about him--she could never have him. That was when he, Bryan asked her out. It would be the perfect opportunity to get him--more specifically, her flaxen haired angel, the football head off her mind.  
  
She looked around to see if anybody had seen her crying. Not a soul was in sight. There was no way she'd let her reputation become at stake from this. Running out of the party was bad enough--but crying was unacceptable. No matter how many times Phoebe said it was okay to cry, she refused to believe it.  
  
A wind bit at her bare arms as she shivered with no protection covering her. Still clad in the mini-jeans-skirt and pink spaghetti-strapped top, she was beyond freezing. She wished he was there, to comfort her. She didn't care if he saw her crying; he would keep it a secret, or she'd make him. He always knew how to make someone feel better.  
  
~There's nothing but the rain~ ~No footsteps on the ground~  
  
~I'm listening but there's no sound~  
  
He was the only one going after her when she left--but where was he? Was he searching for her and got lost? Had he given up--or not even cared that much? Her tears picked up and she let out a small squeak. Immediately she stopped. There was no way in hell she wanted to sound like Olga's pathetic blubbering. She'd kill herself first. She just wanted to go home--but where was home really?  
  
~Isn't anyone trying to find me?~ ~Won't somebody come take me home~  
  
By now she was shivering violently as her limbs rattled against each other in every shake her body convulsed. Her tears returned and she wrapped her arms around her body in an attempt to get warm. Why did everything go wrong for her?  
  
~It's a damn cold night~ ~Trying to figure out this life~  
  
Suddenly the rain stopped above her; her shivering slowed down. When she looked around it was still raining, but not on her. Just above her was a blue--umbrella?  
  
That could only mean one person.  
  
Arnold was standing right behind her, taking his coat off and draping it over her bare shoulders. The whole time she just stared at him. She was expecting something like this--it just shocked her when it came.  
  
He smiled at her and it seemed to warm her bones for she stopped shaking and pulled the coat tighter around herself. Without a word he held out his hand and she accepted it, not having a clue where they were going--but she didn't care, as long as she was with him.  
  
~Won't you take me by the hand~ ~Take me somewhere new~ ~I don't know who you are but I-~ ~I'm with you~ ~I'm with you~  
  
'Where are we going?' she inquired.  
  
'Somewhere relatively new to you. You're soaked--and you look like you need someone to talk to.' he responded with a smile. The comforting worked as she realized they were still holding hands. Had she know he had fallen for her way back, she would have tipped him and kissed him right then and there.  
  
They walked by people very foreign to them. It was a different part of town; one Helga didn't know very well, but Arnold knew where they were. Every face she looked at seemed to stare right through her, not knowing who she was; but also the other way around. At least she knew him--that's all that mattered.  
  
~I'm looking for a place~ ~I'm searching for a face~ ~Is anybody here I know?~  
  
Just around the corner and she could see the boarding house in sight. He guided her in through the door like any gentleman would and took her coat off, hanging it on the hanger.  
  
'You can go up to my room. I'll be there in a minute. It's up the stairs, down the hallway, and if you pull down the cord, go up the stairs. That's my room.' She nodded and obeyed; her tears finally drying themselves. She wished she could say the same about her body. Still soaked, she walked into Arnold's room and gaped. Not a single thing had changed from the last time she saw it. She sat down on his bed and surveyed the room.  
  
His electronic devices where still all there--and the couch. She could remember when she had hidden in it, and when she had been revealed breaking into his room, or was it more of escaping his house. An image came to her of Arnold lying and her just above.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open, and Arnold walking in with blankets slung over his shoulder and a hot liquid in hand, most likely hot chocolate. Immediately she sat up and smiled as he brought the items to her. He wrapped the blanket around her and handed her the hot chocolate. At least things were starting to piece back together; she hated being alone.  
  
~Cause nothing's going right.~ ~And everything's a mess~ ~And no one likes to be alone~  
  
'S-so, I saw what happened.' He tried to be careful, but couldn't really get anything out of her without asking somewhat directly. She turned her head and lowered it ashamedly. He noticed her feelings and wrapped his arms around her. Turning around, she threw herself against his strong frame sobbing hysterically. His grip tightened on her and he sat there, hugging a hysterical Helga.  
  
'I didn't really love him,' she sobbed into his shirt, 'It's just what he did--it'll ruing my reputation.'  
  
'Don't think about him,' he comforted her, patting her back, 'it was low of him to do that. And your reputation won't be ruined, just his. It'll come back at him.' She sniffed and looked up at his bright green emeralds. She let out a light chuckle. He always saw things like a cloud with silver lining. That's what she loved about him--wait! Love!? Was she--could she still be in love with him?  
  
'Always looking on the bright side, eh football head?' He smiled to know she was returning little by little to her normal self. He was finding her-- and she was finally letting him.  
  
~Isn't anyone trying to find me?~  
  
~Won't somebody come take me home?~  
  
She snuggled back into him. In that time it seemed they became intimate friends, maybe more they didn't know of yet--but only experienced in their dreams. She sighed and decided she didn't want to go home, she felt at home in his arms. It was warm and inviting; something you would never want to leave. Just now had she truly realized it.  
  
~It's a damn cold night.~ ~Trying to figure out this life~  
  
Her hand was cold until she felt something warm encase it. She looked down and there was Arnold's hand wrapped around hers. She looked up to meet his gaze again. Those eyes--those gems that could see the good in every person. She realized she really didn't know him that well when he wrapped his arm around her waist drawing her nearer. It was a new experience, one she was glad of. Bryan had never been so gentle, and here was Arnold comforting her. She floated onto cloud nine.  
  
~Won't you take me by the hand~ ~Take me somewhere new~  
  
~I don't know who your are but I~ ~I'm with you~ ~I'm with you~  
  
He leaned in closer and met eyes with the one her loved; the one that loved him. They lingered in front of each other's faces for a while before they were closer.closer.closer.  
  
~Oh!~  
  
Their lips brushed and electricity flew through their veins. It was confusing and exhilarating. Their hands parted as his traveled to meet the other behind her waist and hers traveled up to rest on his neck. Everything just spun as it felt like they were the only two in the world. All time stopped for them.  
  
~Why is everything so confusing?~ ~Maybe I'm just out of my mind~  
  
Their lips parted as their foreheads met. Felling spontaneous, he let the words come out that were built in him so long--but much longer in her.  
  
'I love you.' Tears sprang to her eyes and she smiled. Giggling she murmured into his ear, 'I love you too.'  
  
He smiled and pulled her back to him, their lips meeting in a rush of confusion, love, emotion, sadness, happiness, anger, every emotion you could possibly imagine, but only one showed.  
  
Every other person in the world would think they were crazy, kissing on impulse, after Helga caught her boyfriend cheating on her; to them it was making everything right. As confusing as it was, they had finally found each other; a place inside they shared.  
  
The passion between the two grew until they found themselves rearranged lying on the ground, every moment growing in a rage of feelings and lust.  
  
~yeah yeah yeah~ ~yeah yea~  
  
Their lips never parted as Helga led Arnold under the blanket. Their first time ever both ways was shared in finally filling the hole in one another. Helga cried as he hushed her and told her everything would be all right, that he'd never do anything like Bryan. He would never cheat on her; he loved her too much.  
  
~yeah yeah~ ~yeah yeah yeah~  
  
Once things had settled down, Helga rested her head upon Arnold's chest, listening to his slow breathing. Picking Helga's hand up with his own, he spread her fingers to meet his, then lacing their hands he tried to figure out what his life would be like now; now that he had her. He knew Helga, but not really. He discovered someone new that night and he loved that part of her as well. He loved everything about her--and they were finally together.  
  
~It's a damn cold night.~ ~Trying to figure out this life~ ~Won't you take me by the hand~  
  
~Take me somewhere new~ ~I don't know who you are but I~  
  
She rolled off him and he leaned over her, hovering centimeters from her face. He bent down and as their lips met again, he could see it--  
  
~I'm with you~ ~I'm with you~  
  
--The crowd applauded as the couple finished their kiss. Arnold looked at his new wife and smiled. She returned his gesture as they walked down the aisle, their hands meeting--  
  
~Won't you take me by the hand~  
  
~Take me somewhere new~  
  
-His hand went over hers that rested on her swollen belly. The happy couple sat together on the couch dreaming of what their child would look like. It seemed like only yesterday, when they were married at 22 that they walked down the aisle and three years later they would have something that was a part of both of them. He bent over to place a kiss on--  
  
~I don't know who you are but I~  
  
~I'm with you~ ~I'm with you~  
  
--her sweaty forehead as she cradled their newborn. The lovely little girl stopped crying as her new parents watched her. Helga cried as she realized her eyes looked like Arnold's and she wasn't cursed with one eyebrow or a football shaped head. She kissed her daughter on the forehead as her tiny arms reached up. Arnold put his hand toward her and her tiny little hand grabbed Arnold's  
  
~Take me by the hand~  
  
~Take me somewhere new~  
  
--hand as he and Helga swung their small two-year-old. Her blond hair danced and flowed in the wind and her eyes sparkled as she laughed. They were bringing her to meet their best friends who hadn't seen her, Sadie.  
  
Gerald and Phoebe waved in the distance as Sadie chased after a bird. It flew away and Arnold picked up his daughter and playfully threw her up in the air so she could 'catch' the bird. As she came--  
  
~I don't know who you are but I~ ~I'm with you~  
  
--down in Arnold's arms after jumping off the couch. The four-year-old ran over to her mother and hugged her leg. Helga waddled over to the couch as Arnold helped her sit down. Sadie sat in between them and touched her mother's stomach that held her future siblings. This time Helga was pregnant with twins. Arnold put his arm around Helga, bringing all five of them closer together--five including the twins.--  
  
~I'm with you~  
  
--Arnold and Helga stood atop the lighthouse watching their children play below. Phoebe and Gerald were running after them, but urged Arnold and Helga get some peace and quiet on their anniversary. Arnold wrapped his arm around his loving wife and drew her nearer on the place where he proposed to her. She complied by wrapping her arms around his neck and dancing to an imaginary song stuck in their heads, on e that was around when they fell in love with each other. It was a song where you needed no CD to play it; they just hummed it to each other.  
  
Helga pulled back and looked at her husband in the eye, the same eyes she fell in love with over twenty years ago. He smiled at her, his way of telling her he's happy fate brought them together, or maybe it was the rain. Nevertheless, he was happy as they kissed, hearing their children's laughter in the background sounding like music to them.  
  
~I'm with you~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
So, that was that. I'll post my new chapters on Friday. They're in process now, that I have a break. Dance is really intense and we have a performance coming up so we're really working hard and I have absolutely no time. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!:D  
  
PS: AVRIL LAVIGNE IS THE GREATEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C ya l8ter  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


End file.
